


Meet the Dearings

by lannisterslioness



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Owen meets Claire's parents, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4407173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannisterslioness/pseuds/lannisterslioness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt on tumblr, asked by captainandbucky: "Claire introduces Owen to her parents." </p>
<p>The ever organized and in control Claire Dearing gets a bit nervous at the thought of bringing Owen to meet her parents for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet the Dearings

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't written anything in forever and Clawen has turned me into shipping trash again. It's basically fluffy because I just wanted to write some happy Clawen times :3 I hope you guys enjoy it and who knows, I might be writing some more Clawen one-shots in the future!

Claire would never admit it, much less let it show, but for the first time in a long time – Claire Dearing was nervous. 

As they had promised a year ago on Isla Nublar, when everything was still falling apart around them, Claire and Owen had stuck together – for survival at first. Now, one year full of dates, late nights, and helping each other cope with the nightmares the island had left them with, they were living together and Owen insisted on meeting her parents. He had already met Karen, aside from on the island, when he went with Claire to visit her sister and the boys and few months after Karen’s divorce was finalized and the boys had settled in after the incident. Zach and Owen had gotten along great, and Gray couldn’t stop asking Owen questions about everything – from his time in the Navy to how he had trained all his raptors. Karen seemed to approve of Owen just as quickly, if not just pleased that Claire had finally let someone in. 

Having Owen meet her parents was a far bigger step. For as long as Claire had been dating, she had never let anyone meet her parents. And quite frankly, none of the possible candidates had every stayed around long enough for the thought to ever cross her mind. But then there was Owen; completely different from any other man she had ever dated, and to her genuine surprise, the one who had stayed the longest. Their relationship was far from perfect, they still bickered almost everyday about something, but it never meant much, and at the end of the day they still loved each other through it all. 

Perhaps it was that same love that had her checking her make-up in the car mirror every five minutes, and had her going over every possible scenario in her head as to how her parents would react to Owen. 

“Are you alright?” Owen was watching her now; Claire realized that she had gotten so wrapped up in her own thoughts that they were already parked right outside her parents house. 

“I’m fine.” Claire answered a bit too quickly. 

“Hey,” Owen’s voice had stopped her from opening the car door, “are you sure you’re alright?” 

“I’m sure, let’s just go inside before we’re late.” Claire was halfway out of the car by the end of her sentence, making her way to the front door of her parents house without a second though. 

She heard Owen’s footsteps follow behind her, and he had one hand gently resting on the small of her back by the time she rang the doorbell. There was always something calming about Owen that Claire couldn’t quite explain; for all she truly knew he could have been using a trick he’d used on his raptors on her to calm her down, but just his touch was enough to take some of the anxious edge off. Claire began to get a bit fidgety waiting for her parents to finally answer the door, and she started trying to make sure her dress was just right before she moved on to attempting to straighten the collar of Owen’s shirt. 

“You know, it’s not too late to go grab the board shorts back at the hotel.” Owen remarked with a sly grin. 

“When we get home I’m burning those things.” Claire jested with a smirk of her own while Owen feigned a look of shock. 

Claire remembered when they were packing up for their trip out to visit her parents; she vividly remembered when Owen managed to dig out a pair of board shorts he had hidden from her somewhere in their closet and began teasing her that he was bringing them with him. She had thought he’d forgotten all about them by the time they left, but when he pulled them out of his suitcase earlier that night and put them on, she’d almost believed that he would actually wear them to meet her parents until he finally changed at just about the last minute possible. 

“Admit it, you know you love them.” Owen’s voice got a bit lower, a bit huskier, it was the voice that often led to more exciting adventures when they were back home. 

Claire wanted to tell him to behave as he leaned in a bit closer to her, that her parents were probably inches away from answering the door, but those protests were lost when Owen’s lips met hers. If they had been anywhere else, that kiss could have easily led to trouble, but just as quickly as the moment had come, it was lost upon the sound of someone clearing their throat directly behind Claire. 

She had almost hoped it would have been her mother, if anyone to answer the door with her kissing Owen, but it had to be her father who walked in on them. “Hi Dad.” Claire felt her cheeks turning ten different shades of red under her fathers gaze. 

Robert Dearing was an aging man, though he still stood tall and straight, and Claire knew that her mother had made him get dressed up, just as Claire had made Owen. All was silent for a moment as Robert’s glare shifted between Claire and Owen for a moment, before his mood changed and a smile lit up his face as he brought Claire in for a hug. “Clairebear, it’s good to see you!” 

Claire could see Owen over her fathers shoulders, a grin on his face at the mentioning of her dreaded nickname from her parents that had stuck with her since she was a child. After the hug, Robert turned to Owen and readily shook his hand without much to say, but Claire knew that was typical of her father, Robert Dearing had always been a man of few words. If he had started talking too much, she would have been a bit more worried actually. 

“Dad, this is Owen.” Claire introduced them, “Owen, this is my dad, Robert.” 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, sir.” It almost surprised Claire how proper Owen was acting now, not that she doubted he could act a certain way when he wanted to, but it was a strange sight nonetheless. 

“Good to finally meet you.” Robert gave a brief nod before stepping aside. “Come on in you two.”

“Where’s mom?” Claire asked though she already knew exactly where her mother was. 

“She should be in the dinning room, she was setting the table when the doorbell rang.” Robert replied. “But knowing your mother she’s probably gone through ten different settings by now, moving everything around.” 

Though Owen didn’t say a word, Claire knew what he was thinking while he was glancing over at her. Claire had, of course, picked up her perfectionism and need for organization from her mother. 

“I’ll help her out.” Claire gave Owen a quick and chaste kiss on the cheek before walking off towards the dining room. 

***

Claire had been surprised how well everything went that evening; Owen got along great with her mother, Sarah, and even managed to make her father laugh a few times at some of his stories. Naturally, they had a lot of questions for him about his time on the island, particularly with the raptors; Owen, as always, had talked about his raptors that he missed so much as if they had just been overgrown puppies, who occasionally had the habit of trying to misbehave. After dinner, they had all made their way into the living room, continuing on their conversations, and much to Claire’s embarrassment they had somehow made it onto the topic of the very first date Claire and Owen went on. 

“Claire had managed to plan out just about every minute of the date on that itinerary of hers.” Owen was laughing now, their disastrous first date had become something of an ongoing joke now instead of the series of tragic events it had once been. 

“That sounds like my Clairebear.” Robert chimed in with a grin.

“Well at least I was dressed properly for a first date.” Claire commented. 

“Ah, the infamous board shorts. I remember you mentioning those for a while after that date.” Sarah laughed now. 

“We lived on an island where it was hot and humid nearly everyday, everyone who didn’t have to be in the offices and labs dressed like we actually lived on an island. “ Owen defended himself now. “Plus, I think she secretly likes them now.” 

Claire was already shaking her head before the words even came out of her mouth. “I hope to never see those things again, I don’t even know how you managed to keep those things after the island.” 

“What I can’t believe survived all of that is those high heels of yours,” Owen added, “she still has them in the back of her closet. I have to admit though, I’ve never seen anyone navigate through an entire island and run in high heels as well as she can.” 

“Speaking of all of that,” Sarah sat up straight on the sofa beside Robert now and while her expression was a bit more serious, she still had a warm smile on her face. “I wanted to thank you in person Owen, for keeping Claire and the boys safe. I can’t imagine what all of that must have been like, but…thank you.” 

“It’s not something you have to thank me for, I just…I couldn’t imagine anything happening to Claire, or the boys.” Owen explained. 

“I don’t want to know what would have happen to Claire, Zach, or Gray if you hadn’t been there,” Robert added now, “so thank you, from the bottom of our hearts.” 

Claire stared at her father in a silent wonder now; she could see the worry just underneath the surface of both her parents faces. She had been so caught up at the time about just surviving after the island, she hadn’t thought of all the worry her parents must have felt until she finally answered their call three days after the incident when things were reaching a plateau. To see them there now though, how relieved they were to have their family safe and sound, and even how ready and willing they were to accept Owen into the family, Claire had never felt more at peace in her entire life. Claire was watching Owen now, he was truly silent for the first time; he had been thanked for all he had done on the island before, but she could tell he honestly never expected to be thanked by her parents for what he had done. She leaned over and kissed Owen on the cheek, it seemed to pull him out of whatever world he’d gotten lost in, and the Owen she knew and loved came back to her with a grin. 

“So, who wants some coffee?” Robert asked as he rose from his place on the sofa, brushing away the vulnerable moment and hoping to change the topic now. 

“I’ll help you grab some, dad.” Claire offered as her father already started walking off towards the kitchen. 

Before Claire got up from her seat, Owen pulled her over and stole a real kiss from her, leaving her a bit weak in the knees, before she got up and followed her father out, a grin plastered across her face. For the first time in a long time, Claire Dearing was at absolute peace, and she began to wonder why she had ever been so nervous to begin with.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys have any Clawen prompts you want me to write out, I'm at lannisterslioness.tumblr.com.


End file.
